The Realization Of True Love
by MissBlue.x
Summary: Captain Jack Harkness and Oswin Oswald are best friends, who live together. But, have a crush on one another. Where will this go? Will this work? Read this to find out!


One evening, a girl named "Oswin Oswald." sauntered through the streets of London in the year 2014. She was a brunette who had hopes of seeing the stars. Unfortunately, this did not go as planned. You see, as bright as Oswin was. She could not escape her fate. But on the other hand, did. She was very bright at school and had no troubles, quite popular actually. That was when the loneliness came. Her fate was to become a metal machine. A torturous, metal machine. The species of the machine was, "The Daleks." But of course, she escaped and was no longer a Dalek.

After Oswin's trouble with The Daleks. She stumbled upon a man. A man like no other, you'd see walk down the street. The man's name was Captain Jack Harkness. He was an Ex-Time Agent. So he would know that aliens exist and other creatures, as such. They soon became friends, as they were alike in many ways. So, here's their story.

"JAAAAAAACK!" Shouted Oswin, as the power began to go out. Ugh, how she hated power cuts.  
"I'm coming!" He shouted back, with a chuckle.

His friend really didn't like power cuts. He had to run in and hold on to her. Oswin secretly liked this but kept it to herself. She jumped when Jack held on to her, she wasn't expecting him to be there so quickly. "Thank god! I was almost going to have a heart attack." She said, heavily relieved.

"Don't worry. Power cuts will /not/ harm you!" He grinned.  
"Jack, you know why I hate them." She said, tears almost forming in her eyes. Oswin hated power cuts since the age of five. It was because when it was dark, she thought she would never see her beloved mother again.

Jack frowned, then remembered. "Oh, yeah. Apologies." He said, trying to cheer her up a little. He began to tickle her; knowing that would cheer her up fully. Jack loved to see Oswin laugh, nobody would like to see her sad, she was too kind for that nonsense.

As soon as Jack began to tickle her, Oswin lost control. She fell onto the sofa, laughing her head off. She could hardly breathe as her lungs gasped for air. She giggled like a child, which made Jack laugh as well. It was a very humorous moment, even with a power cut!

"J-Jack! Ple-aaase. Stop…It!" She laughed.  
"Fine!" He laughed, too. Before, letting her go.

Oswin stood up and burst out laughing again. "Why did you do that?" She grinned. Jack always provided the best tickles in the world. He hadn't tickled her in a while, which made it all the more special.

Jack was happy if she was happy. He loved her, as a friend of course. But, he was wondering if he really did have feelings for Oswin. They had so much chemistry. But, he didn't know if she loved him. He occasionally thought about it, but sometimes blanked it out. Jack thought she deserved way better, than someone like him.

Oswin thought differently. She secretly admired Jack. Everything about him was captivating. She had a big crush. But, knowing Oswin. She kept /everything/ to herself. She thought that Jack would laugh if she told him about her feelings, which broke her heart. She dreamt about him every night, ever since they met. It sounded silly, but true. She had never experienced such a thing. This was Oswin's one big crush in her life. If they did fall in love, properly. She wouldn't want to screw anything up. That really would break her heart.

Oswin had an urge to tell Jack about her feelings, but couldn't. She really /wanted/ to tell him. That was it. You only live once. (Not in Jack's case.) Oswin looked at the ground then back up at Jack.

"I have to tell you something." She murmured, slightly embarrassed.

"Yes, Oswin?" Jack replied, with a smile. He was curious to find out what she had to tell him.

"I…I . . love you." She said, looking down. Oswin knew she had gone red, because her cheeks were burning. She regretted telling him as she knew he would laugh. She knew her heart would be broken and their friendship would be awkward.

Jack's heart filled with warmth as soon as she spoke. He couldn't believe it. He really couldn't. His dreams were coming true.

"Oswin . . I love you too." He replied, his voice slightly shaken.

Oswin moved her eyes from the ground, to his face. This was a dream. It had to be! Oswin didn't dare pinch herself, she knew it was real. But, could not adjust to his words. There was only one thing she wanted to do, all her dreams had really paid off. Oswin slowly rested her hands on his shoulders and leaned in to plant a kiss on his lips.

As Oswin leaned in, he did the same. Their noses touched before their lips met. Oswin's lips were cherry coloured and Jack loved that. He also adored her scent. Now it was all his. Nobody could take her from him. She belonged to him, and he belonged to her. They were deeply in love and no one could say anything about it.

Oswin moved her hands from his shoulders, to around his neck. As they both pulled back, they giggled. "I've never felt like this." Oswin whispered, with a soft smile. Oh how she loved him, very much. It would be a crime, not to. He was so charming.

Jack, feeling so warm inside. Of all his partners, he had never loved any of them as much as Oswin. He would even try and find a way to make her immortal, so they could be together forever. Jack would do anything for her. He was seduced by the minute he first met her.

Oswin was deeply in love, she couldn't stop herself. She had already fallen since they met. She had to do this again. Oswin leaned in and kissed him softly, loving how she could do this whenever she wanted now.

Jack returned the kiss, this time not pulling back. He kept kissing her, happy she was his property. Nope. Not one person could lay a finger on her. He smiled on the kiss, never wanting to let Oswin go.

Oswin pulled back and rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes. She could hear his heart beat. How beautiful the pattern was. She wrapped her arms around him. She felt safe in the dark, knowing he was there to protect her.

Jack chuckled and kissed her hair, stroking the top of it against him. He cared deeply for her, he always had. "I love you." He told her, still holding her closely.

Oswin couldn't believe it, yet. He was her true love. It seemed like an exaggeration, but Oswin believed they were meant to be. She led him to the sofa and sat him down. Then, snuggled up to him.

He grinned, in the darkness. Jack placed an arm around Oswin, and moved her closer to him. He never, /ever/ wanted to part from her. Jack only wanted to be with her forever.

Oswin smiled softly and kissed him on the cheek. Her head was rested on his chest and her legs were against his. She had fallen way too far, no way was this relationship going to end. It was perfect. She closed her eyes, knowing she was safe, in his arms.

"You're perfect. Never forget that." Jack whispered to Oswin, tracing his finger down her arm.

Oswin giggled and stayed close to him. "No, that's you." She replied, nuzzling her nose against his. Her face was soft against his. How long was she going to last? His beauty dazzled her. It amazed her, in every way. She wanted to be in his arms forever. Together, they could be invincible.

Jack moved her off him and faced her.  
"You are perfect, no matter what anyone says." This time, he was the one who leant in to kiss her. As soon as their lips met, he lifted her off the sofa and into his arms. "One day, I'm going to call you Mrs. Harkness." He whispered and carried her into his bedroom.

Oswin gasped when their lips met. When he lifted her, Oswin knew exactly, what was going to happen. She giggled and kissed him back, with love. When he told her that she was one day going to be his wife, Oswin couldn't stop the warmth filling her heart. She needed Jack to be there. Oswin realized how much she really did love him, which also filled her heart.

*The next morning*

Oswin's eyes fluttered open, as she looked around the familiar room. Jack woke up seconds after she did. "Morning." Oswin greeted Jack, who was lying next to her. "Morning." Jack repeated, moving himself closer to her. Oswin planted a kiss on his lips. Oh how gorgeous he looked in the mornings. Oswin remembered the night before, with a giggle. They had, had some fun. And boy, was it fun. The feeling was the best you could ever get.

Jack wrapped his arms around Oswin and cuddled her, she was very snuggly. That's another thing that he found cute about her. His list would go on forever, if he had to name everything cute about her. He was holding her close, very close. They were barely apart. They both didn't want to be apart, not ever.

Oswin's head was against his chest. She loved every part of him, and would never ever let him go. She had him, he had her. This was practically the best relationship on Earth.

Jack kissed her softly, and then sat up. "I'm just going for a shower, would you like to join me?" He smiled, offering his hand.

"Of course." Oswin giggled, and took his hand.

Jack got up and took her in his arms. He headed out into the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

~Fanfic 1: Loads more to come!~


End file.
